Save it for a Rainy Day
by Brentinator
Summary: "That's awesome, Morg." Peter grinned as they arrived at the ice cream shop two blocks from her school. "Just save it for a rainy day. Well, another rainy day. If you eat too much sugar at once, your mom will kill me." Part 2 of my Post-Endgame series, can be read as stand-alone.


**Part 2 of my Post-Endgame series! (See Recovery (A Long and Winding Road)) but you can read this first if you want!**

**And now, on with the story!**

**•••••••••**

"And during the candy swap, Brooklyn gave me three suckers!" Morgan remembered, holding Peter's hand tightly as they crossed the street, the rain pattering on their heads, but she didn't mind. She didn't get to hang out with her older brother that much, so she would gladly get rained over being babysat by her Uncle Happy.

"That's awesome, Morg." Peter grinned as they arrived at the ice cream shop two blocks from her school. "Just save it for a rainy day. Well, another rainy day. If you eat too much sugar at once, your mom will kill me."

She nodded, and Peter picked her up so she could see the large variety of ice cream. Despite her being six years old, she was still short. "What do you want?"

"Hmmm...mint chip!" She decided with a grin, and Peter gave the lady behind the counter their orders, which she quickly filled and he paid for, leading her over to the table in the corner of the café, handing her a napkin before spooning his own ice cream into his mouth.

"Thank you for taking me to get ice cream in the rain. I know it makes you cold."

"Hey, we all need a ice cream break once in awhile, especially on Saturdays. That, and I promised my aunt that I wouldn't studying for my finals two weeks in advance." He smiled, at Morgan, who broke into giggles. "Looks like we're not going to the park though. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's okay, but what are we gonna do?"

"Tell you what. How about we head to your house, and we make a pillow fort. Then we'll get FRIDAY to play a movie on the wall. Sound good?" Peter suggested, and she nodded happily, starting to quickly scoop the ice cream into her mouth, but before he could stop her, she squealed in discomfort.

"Brain freeze..."

"Press your tongue against the top of your mouth really hard." He advised, doing the same in order to show her what he meant. "You all done with your ice cream?"

She nodded, still pressing her tongue against the roof of her mouth and trying to force the headache away from the ice cream with shear willpower. Meanwhile, Peter stood up, and put both of their bowls in the garbage can before picking her up on her hip and walking back outside in the rain.

Morgan pressed her head against his shoulder, trying to avoid getting rain in her eyes, eventually finding Peter's hood in his hoodie and pulling it over her head. Unfortunately, that led to Peter getting big, fat, cold droplets in his sensitive eyes. Trying to ignore the stinging sensation, he presses the walk button against the large pole towering over the street.

"Are you falling asleep on me, Morg?" He questioned, walking across the street, and when he fell her shake her head, he ruffled her hair under his hoodie, finally finding his car. "Okay, you gotta get out so I can find my keys." He told her, flipping back his hoodie and setting her on the ground, digging in his pocket and unlocking the car doors.

She climbed in the backseat and buckled her seatbelt, already starting to doze back off while Peter cranked the ignition and pulled out of where he was parked, starting to take the half hour drive back to the cabin.

••••••••••

When they arrived, Morgan was just waking up and the rain had almost stopped, the sun starting to peak out from behind the clouds as Peter turned off the car and both of them walked into the cabin.

Peter, however, was starting to get dizzy. His nose was getting stuffy too, but he figured that was allergies since it was finally getting warm in New York and Massachusetts, hence the rain instead of snow. He had been trying to hide said stuffy nose from Morgan all day, due to her tendency to worry like crazy whenever something bad happened to him, and he couldn't help but wonder if part of that involved Tony...

Before he could get too deep into his thoughts, the two of them entered the cabin and Morgan immediately went upstairs to get everything ready for the pillow fort from her room. Peter decided to take that moment to lean against the couch and rub at the bridge of his nose, trying to ward off a sinus headache that was starting to develop.

He closed his eyes for what felt like a few seconds, but then he felt someone shaking his shoulder, and he looked up, seeing Happy and Morgan hovering above him. That's when he realized he was on the floor.

"Why am I o-on the floor?" Peter stuttered, starting to sit up, only to feel a pounding in the bridge of his nose and behind his eyes, forcing him to lay back down on the floor, trying to breathe through the throbbing pain.

"That's what I would like to know." Happy insisted while Morgan wrapped her hand around Peter's, trying to offer some sort of comfort to him. "You came back with Morgan, and while she went to go get pillows for your fort, you passed out and fell off the couch."

"You hit your nose, and there was a lot of blood." The little girl added when Peter opened his eyes again to look at her. "Uncle Happy thinks you're sick." She leaned forward, and put her small, cold hand against his forehead. "I think you're sick too."

"C-can I get back on the couch?" Peter asked, managing to push himself up slightly, and with all of his willpower, he and Happy finally maneuvered him back on the couch.

Morgan started trying to get all his stuff down to him to make him feel better, as well as some of her stuffed animals, while Happy called Bruce Banner, trying to figure out what exactly what was wrong with Peter so he could explain it to his girlfriend. May would know how to help. She raised Peter for 18 years, after all.

After collecting the list of symptoms from Peter and relaying the information to Bruce, he received the information that it was a sinus infection, and that he would make some antibiotics for Peter's metabolism, but until then, treat it as a cold. Happy thanked the scientist, and looked over at the young adult, smirking when he saw the sheer amount of stuffed animals that surrounded him, courtesy of Morgan herself.

"What did Dr. Banner say?" Peter asked as he pushed away a teddy bear, his voice more nasally then it had been. "Am I dying?"

"Sinus infection. He's developing antibiotics as we speak. For now, you're supposed to rest and stay hydrated. You prefer water or orange juice?"

"Just water, please." Peter smiled, watching Happy disappear into the kitchen, watching as Morgan descended down the stairs with more dolls in her hands. "Okay, how many dolls do you have?"

"They all wanna cuddle with you." Morgan insisted, looking out the window as a large clap of thunder sounded through the whole house, while the clouds practically exploded with rain.

Peter raised a eyebrow, ignoring the pain in the back of his eyes as she unwrapped one of her suckers, but she just shrugged as she put it in her mouth. "You said save it for another rainy day."


End file.
